Shame, embarrassment and other intrigues
by justsomeguyy
Summary: The story is a crossover between Digimon Adventures and Digimon Tamers. One day Daisukes wakes up, but somethings different. There's a stranger in his appartment. Rated M for eventual lemons and offensive language. Henry X Daisuke Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Shame, embarrassment and other intrigues.**

Welcome to my all new story!

The story is a crossover between Digimon Adventures and Digimon Tamers. The whole story is in Daisukes point of view. I hope you'll enjoy it.

I'm german so please don't mind mistakes, I'm doing my very best.

Warning: This story contains gay love, offensive language and lemon scenes.

I **do not **own Digimon, I **do not **own the characters.

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes. I was laying in my bed, only wearing boxershorts like always. But something was different, I had a headache, it wasn't a normal headache, is this how a hangover feels like? But why would I have a hangover, I only drank one beer yesterday. Or did I drink more?

Still half asleep I walked into the kitchen. What would be good against a hangover? Eggs? Only the idea of eating eggs right now mad me feel like I would have to vomit. I decided that rice would probably the best idea.

With a bowl of rice in my hands I walked into the living room. I was so shocked I wasn't able to hold the bowl anymore, it fell down and broke. There is somebody sitting in the corner. It's a boy, but I never saw him before, now he sits here in my apartment, only wearing boxershort, hiding his face in his arms, crying.

"Who- who are you?" I asked the boy, my voice trembled.

He raised his head and looked at me. His eyes are filled with embarresment, fear and tears.

"I'm.. Henry." He quietly said.

What the hell happened last night? I just remember going bowling with a few friends.

"And what are you doing here? I'm sorry I don't remember anything from last night." I said.

"So do I. I was bowling with my family yesterday, that's all I remember. And then I woke up, in a bed, with you.. in my arms." He answered.

What?! Is he serious?! He can't be! Why would I sleep in a bed with a stranger. Did we..? I can't even think of that, that's just sick! I just stand here without being able to talk.

"That's not it," he began to talk again. "I think we had.. well just look in the trash can."

I made a few steps and already saw it, there's a condom in the trash and.. it's used. I can't stop starring at it. We had.. sex. I had sex with a boy, not only that he's also a stranger. Oh my god I'm not gay! And it seems like he isn't either.

I think he could saw the confusion and shame in my face.

"It hurts, I mean.. my butt hurts." He said.

I looked at him. This is the first time I really tried to see how he looks like. He seems to be at least 2 years younger than me. He has good looking blue hair. Why does he has to be even younger than me? That makes everything even more sick. I'm not gay! And I fucked him and now he's telling me that it hurts. I fucked a little boy, I hurt a little boy. I am so sick! Why didn't he just leave and took the condom with him? He could act like nothing ever happened and I never would have found out.

"Why didn't you just leave? Why didn't you just act like nothing ever happened?" I asked, knowing that my question is selfish.

"I wanted to, I really did. But I couldn't find my clothes." He said.

"I'll borrow you my old clothes, they should be around your size." I offered.

"Thanks, I'm just glad your parents aren't here. That would've been awkward."

My parents, I had a big fight with them and one month ago, only a few days after my 16th birthday I decided to live on my own.

"I live alone here." I said.

"Really? You seem to be not that old. Don't you have to go to school?" Man, that boy's curious.

"I still go to school. My aunt pays for this apartment."

I gave him an old jeans and a dirty shirt. He didn't seem to be happy with that shirt but well what did he expect?

"I feel stupid for saying this, because you probably already now. No one will ever find out about this. If you tell it anybody I'll kill you." I said, trying to intimidate him.

"Of course, does it look like I would want anybody to know about this?"

"Just leave, please. I have a huge headache and much stuff to think about." I said with a rude voice.

He did what he was told to. I closed the door behind him and walked into my room. I layed in my bed, I coulnd't help I started to cry. First I'm having sex with a boy, than that boy is way younger than me, then I know I did hurt him and, because that wasn't enough, I hade to be all rude to him and act like a jerk. It's not only his fault, it's mine, too. Fuck, what if my friends saw me leaving with him? And I can't ask them if they did. I sure know how to fuck things up.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Don't worry the next chapters are going to be way longer, this was just a little introduction.

You might as well give a look at my, already finished, story about Digimon Adventures s/10309501/1/Is-this-wrong-Chapter-1

The whole story is dedicated to Veemon fan683

Thanks for reading and please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Shame, embarassment and other intrigues**

Welcome to the second chapter.

Warning: Story contains gay love, offensive language and lemon scenes.

I **do not** own Digimon. I **do not** own the characters.

**Chapter 2**

**The next day**

Okay, this is just a normal school day. They probably don't know what happened, don't be nervous. I decided not to think of that boy anymore, it just makes me feel sick. I'm sure I will never see him again.

The first two math lessons were really boring but well, at least it's break now. I walked around on the schoolyard, without a real target. I don't want to see Takeru and the others now, maybe Takeru knows it, he looked at me with such a outraged face.

Then I saw him, that boy from yesterday. What was his name? Henry? I think it was Henry. He stands there all alone, it seems like nobody cares about him. If we go to the same school how come I never saw him before?

I decided to take all my braveness with me and just talk to him so I walked towards him. He raised his head when I was like 2 meters away from him. He smiled. Why does he smile? I hurt him, now that he sees me again he's smiling? Maybe just because he doesn't want to be alone, that's probably it. Anyway it gave me a good feeling that he's smiling, it means that I didn't destroy everything for him.

"Hey. Henry, right? I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for everything, for what we did and for how I behaved yesterday." I said.

"It's okay. May I ask you what your name is?" He answered. I'm just glad that he's fine. I would blame myself if he wouldn't be.

"I'm Daisuke. How come I never saw you here before?" I asked.

"I just moved here with my parents and my little sister."

"And why are you standing alone here? Did nobody want to show you around the school?"

"Well, I guess I'm not good at making new friends. I would really appreciate if you would show me around."

"Yeah, why not?" I said and we started walking.

I'm killing two birds with one stone, first I show him around which is part of my apology and second if the other kids see him hanging out with me, they'll want to be friends with him. Since Taichi finished school I'm the "cool guy" on this school. I'm a paragon for everyone in this school, just because I'm good at playing football. I have bad grades, I'm surely a bit stupid and I'm not the friendliest guy. I'm not a good paragon.

**A bit later**

I just finished showing Henry around and as he walked back into class two of his classmates ran over to him and it seems like they would become friends.

I walked into the big hall of our school. There were many people building a mob. They all look and the same thing and laugh. What could they be laughing about? I fighted my way through the mob and finally saw what's so exciting. I can't believe my eyes. No, this can't be possible. There is a big poster on the wall, it shows me.. and Henry.. kissing. Fuck.

After starring at the poster for a while I could see that it's in my apartment, but the photo is taken from the outside, through a window. My appartment is on the ground floor so it's not hard take pictures through the window. Somebody followed us. Somebody just wanted to embarass me.

I looked around. Everybody was starring at me, some were laughing, others just look at me like I'm a weirdo, well I probably am. I saw Henry standing at the other end of the mob. He seems to be as confused and ashamed like I am.

I really didn't want to, but I had to cry. This is just so embarrassing. I ran to the toilet and locked myself out. I could hear somebody was following me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" The person answered. It was Henry's voice.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I ruined your first day on this school, well I ruined your whole week."

"You are not the one who put that poster there. It's not your fault."

"But this whole thing should never had happened. I'm 16, I shouldn't be so stupid anymore. Everybody knows that I had sex with a 14 year old. My life's ruined." A few tears were running down my face.

"Actually, I'm 13 years old." Really? He has to kick the one who's already laying on the bottom? "Who gives a fuck what they think? You've been drunk. You didn't want this to happen."

"You don't seem to understand. I've always been the cool guy, now I'm the gay, pedophile guy. The things is I'm not gay, neither pedophile. I'm sick of myself. I think I'm going home now."

"Don't beat yourself about it. I live here for 3 days now and you're the only one who cares about me. If one would ask me, I would say you're the kindest guy I met in the past years. Anyway you're only 3 yeas older than me, that doesn't make you pedophile."

He sure knows how to cheer one up. I unlocked the door and let him in. I couldn't help but I had to hug him. We were hugging for a long time, I continued crying, but I was crying in his arms which feels a lot better than crying alone. He seems to be a strong boy, I mean for him everything is even worse than for me but he seems like he can deal with it.

After a few minutes of hugging I was finally able to stop crying and let him go.

"I'll go home now, it won't be the best idea to go into class in this condition." I said.

He just nodded.

"Thank you, Henry. I just wonder how you deal with this. I mean you're 3 years younger than me and you have to cheer me up."

"I don't really care what others think of me. If they don't like me I'm okay with it. It's important not to starf a fight, because every time we deal with an enemy we create two more." Wow, he seems to be pretty smart for his age.

"Thank you, Henry."

We started going through the corridor of the school. As we reached the exit I hugged him again.

"Hugging me won't help you explaining the others that you're not gay." He said.

"Well, fuck the others." I smiled and left the school.

He was right, I know that I'm not gay and if they think I am it's their problem. I just hope he won't get bullied for this. I also hope to see him again tomorrow.

**A few hours later**

Somebody rang the door bell. I don't want to talk to anybody right now but anyway I opened the door. Miyako stood infront of me.

"Hey Miyako, what do you want?" I asked.

"I've just been worrying about you. About that whole thing which happened today at school. Can I come in?" She said. I don't realy want to talk about it but she's a good friend and she will never accept a "No!".

"Sure." We took seat in the living room.

"So.. are you gay? Not that there's something wrong about being gay." She asked.

"No, I'm not. That was just a huge mistake, I don't know why it happened. I've been drunk, well I guess so because I don't remember anything from that night. You were also bowling, what do you remember?"

"Well that boy you were kissing was bowling with his parents. He asked you if he could drink some of your beer, he said he never drank alcohol before and wanted to try it, but his parents won't let him. You were nice and gave him a bit of your beer. Then I left. You, Takeru and that boy were still there, his parents left, too. You promised them you would take care of that boy and would bring him home. Well that didn't went as planned I guess. Anyway, how are you?" Gosh, I thought she would never stop talking.

"I'm okay, well not really but I think I can handle it." I said.

"That's nice to hear. If you ever feel down just call me I'll cheer you up. Anyway did you see Kari's new shoes? They totally not.." Blah blah blah. Everytime she's talking about such thing I decide to stop listening and just nod a few times. She talks like a waterfall and it seems like she will talk at least five more minutes.

**Felt like an eternity later**

".. and that's why they broke up. Huh? It's already late, I have to leave now." She said. Finally! I'm free!

"Thanks for looking after me, Miyako."

"You're welcome." She left, I was alone.

The only thing I could think about is Henry. That adorable young boy. I guess he won't make many friends after this. I should take care of him and become his friends, I owe him that. Not that I only want to become his friend because I owe him something, he seems to be really nice and kind.

**The next day**

I don't feel like going to school but shit there's an important test today. I'm sure it's going to be embarrassing but well I need to talk to Henry.

I walked into the school. Most students were looking at me. I just went to my locker without making eye contact. I grabbed my history book and made my way to class. I was almost there when somebody pushed me. I fell on the ground. I wanted to get up but then the person kicked me in the stomach.

"We don't want fags in this school!" The person yelled and ran away, I couldn't see who it was.

I stood up and saw Miyako running towards me.

"Oh my god, Daisuke! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." No, I'm not. It hurts like hell. "Did you see who it was?"

"No, I'm sorry."

I turned around to look if there's somebody who could have seen him. There's Henry standing at the end of the corridor. He's starring at me with an empty view. I decided to go and talk to him.

"Have you seen who it was? I want to beat up that asshole." I said.

"No. Don't you remember what I said? Every time we deal with an enemy we create two more. Forget about revenge." He answered.

"I think you're right. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Well, here I am."

"I wanted to thank you. You really helped me yesterday. If you want to you can come over to my apartment later, we could play some videogames and stuff."

"Yeah, why not. See you later" He said ans walked away.

This is when I realised the pain is gone, the pain was gone in the moment I started to talk to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

It would really make me happy if you would leave a review, it doesn't has to be a long review only a few words that would be enough.

**"Every time we deal with an enemy we create two more" - Tyrion Lannister (Game of Thrones)**

The whole story is dedicated to Vemon fan683


	3. Chapter 3

**Shame, embarassment and other intrigues.**

Welcome to the third chapter!

Warning: Story contains gay love, offensive language and lemon scenes, so well enjoy!

I **do not** own Digimon. I **do not **own the characters.

Quotes will be listed at the end.

**Chapter 3 **

**After school**

The bell rang so I opened the door. Henry's standing in front of me. He brought chocolate with him.

"Hey Daisuke! I've brought some chocolate with me, I hope you'll like it." He said.

"It's chocolate, who doesn't like chocolate? People who hate chocolate should be shot. Just kidding by the way." I answered and we started to laugh.

There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate.

"Go ahead and come in." I said. He walked into the living room and directly rushed to my gaming device.

"Wow! A GamesPower 4! Never played that console before. Can we play? Please?" He seems to be pretty excited. I didn't expect him to be a friend of videogames.

"Pretty cool, huh? Well of course we can play."

"Great!" He yelled and turned the console on.

**A few hours later**

"Ha! I beat you again!" Henry said. Damnnit, he never played this game before and is already way better than me.

"That wasn't fair." I said with an unfriendly voice.

"Don't be a bad loser, Dai. Can I call you Dai?"

"Well Davis would be better."

"I like Dai and I'll call you Dai." He said with a provocative smile on his face. If Takeru would have said this I would tackle him to the ground but well I hurt Henry once before and it wouldn't be a fair fight. "Well I guess I have to leave now. It was great thank you and see you tomorrow in school!"

"Good night, Henry." I said with a depressed voice. I don't want him to leave, it was so much fun. Well I guess he has to go sleeping earlier than me, I mean he's only 13.

**The next day**

Only three more lessons, I guess I can make it. Today school was more boring than anything before. I even fell asleep during history. I walked down the corridor of the school and saw Marc standing a few meters in front of me. Marc is the known school bully and it seems like he's now doing his "work". I'm just glad he's already punishing someone. If he would see me I would be his victim after all that stuff with Henry.

I made an arc around him so he won't notice me. I could see who he was bullying. How dares he? How dares he hit Henry? Henry lays infront of him on the ground. He's not crying yet but it looks like he's suffering. Marc raised his head and looked at me.

"Ah, you're faggot boyfriend is also here. How great is this?" He said and laughed. He definelty has one of those evil laughters.

"You'll regret this, Marc. I'll beat the shit out of you. How can you dare hit someone who is three years younger than you?!" I yelled.

"Dai, please don't start a fight." Henry said and looked at me. Why? Is he just going to get hit without doing something against it?

"Shut up!" Marc shouted and kicked Henry in the face. He started to cry.

I tried hard, I really did, but I can't see someone hurting Henry. Within an instant my fist reached Marc's face. I never hit somebody before, it's a strange feeling. But I feel like it's the right thing to do in this situation.

Marc fell on his knees. He looked at me. It seems like my punch hurt pretty hard. He spat a bit of blood out and smiled at me. It was such a diabolic smile, I couldn't help but had to hit him again. This time he fell on the ground.

I helped Henry standing up and supported him walking.

"I'll bring you to my apartment. We need to take care of your eye." I said. Good thing my apartment is just around the corner. He nodded, still crying a bit.

..

We reached home and I took care of his eye. It looks pretty bad.

"I'm sorry to say this but I think you'll get a black eye." I said with a sort of woried voice.

"This was the first time somebody hit me. It was the first time somebody protected me, either." He looked at me with a smile.

"I know you don't like violence but I had to do it. Nobody will ever hit you without paying for it."

"Fuck it that asshole deserves it." Henry said. This was the first time Henry actually was a bit furious, but only a bit. "Who knows what would have happened if you wouldn't were there."

"I guess you're right." Without any warning Henry hugged me and started to cry again.

"Thank you so much, Dai. I mean not only for this, for everything you've done. For protecting me, for taking care of me, for showing me around and just for being my friend."

"Don't worry, I'll always take care of you." He stopped crying.

"I just wonder if you do this because you think you owe me something or just because you want to."

"Well, at first I thought I would owe you something, but after such a short time you already became so important to me. It's ridiculous. You're way younger than me, I never had a friend who is years younger than me."

"Age is just a number. Frienship ain't a number. Friendship doens't give a fuck about numbers. Friendship is the most important thing in life. "

"Most people say family is the most important thing in life."

"Family is nothing else but frienship. Family is not about being related. Only you can decide who is part of your family and who isn't." Wise words from such a young boy.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked.

"Sure, I just have to call my parents." I gave him my mobile phone and he called his parents, they said the would be okay with it.

We played some videogames and soon it was time to go to bed.

I made him a "bed" next to mine.

"I hope you don't mind, but I prefer sleeping naked." He suddenly said. Naked? Really? I don't know if it's a good idea after everything what happened. Maybe I would get to see him naked, by accident of course. Why do I like the idea of seeing him naked? What's going on?

"Go ahead." I said and layed on my bed. I already put off my clothes, only wearing boxershorts now. He's only wearing his underwear now, too. He stopped putting off his clothes. It seems like he's a bit ashamed and embarassed. I decided to make it easier to him. I stood up and he looked at me. I took off my boxershorts so I'm naked, too.

"You don't have to be ashamed. It's not like I've never seen a naked boy before, and well I guess I already saw you naked." I said, trying to give him a little. He didn't stop starring, it seems like he wasn't listening. "Henry?"

"Huh? Oh , sure. I'm sorry." He took off his underwear now soon. I could see his dick for a few seconds. Not bad for his age.

He walked towards me and kissed me on my cheek, it was probably meant as a good-night kiss. I thought nothing of it, I guess friends do that. Well it's a bit strange because we're both naked but I'm okay with it. The feeling of his lips pressing against my cheeck was beautiful, though it was only one second.

"Good night." He said and smiled at me in a bashful way.

"Go- good night." I stuttered.

* * *

Daisuke seems to change his thoughts. Will they get a couple? Will Marc cause trouble again? You'll find out.

**"There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate." - Linda Grayson**

The whole story is dedicated to Veemon fan683


	4. Chapter 4

**Shame, embarassment and other intrigues.**

Welcome to the fourth chapter ! :)

I hope you'll enjoy it, well it's a bit short.

Warning: Story contains gay love and offensive language

I **do not** own Digimon. I **do not** own the characters.

**Chapter 4**

** The next day**

I woke up in my bed. I loked at the clock, it's 9 am, pretty early for me, I mean it's weekend. I looked at Henry's mattress, it was empty. Where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him. Oh god I hope he's alright.

I rushed out of the room and saw him standing in the kitchen. He made us some eggs. I don't know why I worried so much, what could have happened. I had to hug him, I just couldn't resist. He hesitated at first, then he hugged me, too. Why did he hesitate? This is the moment I realised I'm still naked. Shit.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He answered. How stupid am I? I rushed out of my room, worrying for no reason and didn't even notice I'm naked. This is pretty awkward.

I let him escape out of my arms and looked in his eyes. I never noticed how deep his eyes are. They're beautiful. I couldn't controle myself anymore, my face moved towards his till our lips were finally touching. He backed off a few steps and looked at me in a strange way. Fuck. What have I done? I kissed him. I kissed that boy. At the moment that doesn't really bother me, what bothers me is that he stepped back. I felt tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He walked towards me and wiped my tears away. He looked straight in my eyes.

"It's okay.. it's okay." I hid my face in his shoulders and started to cry. "I didn't expect you to have feelings like this. I'm afraid I have different feelings for you." All those signals, I missunderstood them. I don't even know why I kissed him. Am I in love with him?

"I'm so sorry.. please just promise me this won't ruin our friendship."

"It won't. I promise." He kissed me on the cheek. He's so kind to me. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"Yes. I'm glad you don't hate me now."

"I could never hate you. You should probably get dressed." Damn I totally forgot that I'm naked. I rushed into my room and put some clothes on.

We watched TV for about a hour, then he had to go home. I don't want to be alone now, I want to talk to somebody about this. I decided to call Takeru.

"Hey Takeru." I said.

"Hey, Daisuke. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you would want to come over."

"Sorry, I don't have time today." He said and hang up. What was that? Why was he so rude? He didn't even say goodbye. I should call Yolie.

** 10 minutes later**

I opened the door and invited Yolie in. We took seat in the living room.

"So, Daisuke, what's so important?" She asked.

"I did something stupid." I answered.

"Oh Daisuke, what have you done this time?"

"I kissed Henry, I mean, I kissed him again. He didn't want to kiss me." I decided not to let her know that I've been naked.

"So you two had a fight?"

"Not really, I apologized and it seemed like he understood me."

"Do you love him?" Wow, that's a difficult question. Do I love him? I'm not sure if I do. I'm always happy when I'm around him, no matter in which situation.

"I don't know, I guess I do."

"Well, Henry is a cute boy, but it seems like he isn't gay. Wait if you're gay, that means I have a gay best friend. I always wanted to have a gay best friend. Now we can talk about boys, shopping and stuff like that." I hope she's kidding.

"I may be gay, but I'm still the same person. I don't want to talk about stuff like that."

"Hmm, okay. Well I can still talk to Hikari about that stuff I guess. What do you plan to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Henry, do you just plan to act like nothing happened? Do you want to hide your feelings?"

"What else could I do? He doesn't feel what I feel. I just have to deal with it."'

"I'm sorry to say but that probably is the best idea. I'm glad you told me, but I have to go home now. See you."

"Good bye, and.. thank you"

** A few hours later**

The door bell rang, it's already 10pm who can that be? I opened the door and Henry stood in front of me. He swayed a bit, is he drunk?

"I am soo sorry to disturb you, Dai." Yep, he is definelty drunk. "I just had to see you."

"Henry! Are you drunk?" I asked in a worried way.

"Well I guess, otherwise I would have give 50$ to some homeless guy for water." What does he think he's doing? He's 13! He shouldn't drink alcohol.

"Come in." I said. I grabbed his arm and supported him until we reached my room. I helped him lay down in my bed. "Why did you do that?"

"I've been thinking a lot today, about what happened." He said and tried to kiss me. I stepped back, he's drunk and smells like shit. I'm not going to take advantage of his condition. "I love you, Dai!" He yelled.

"No, you don't. Now sleep. Shit Henry what were you thinking?" He already fell asleep. What a crazy day this is. I'm too tired to get the mattress so I decided to sleep on the couch, not very comfortable but better than sleeping on the ground.

** The next day**

I already made some rice for Henry, he's still sleeping. I remember when I had my hangover rice was the only thin I wanted to eat. I decided to wake him up now.

I walked in my room and turned the light on. I sat next to Henry and stroke him.

"Wake up, Henry. It' already late." I said with a calm voice. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. The smile didn't remain long.

"Fuck, my head hurts like hell." He said.

"I guess you deserve that. What were you thinking? Buying alcohol from a homeless is like the most stupid thing you could do, I thought you'd be smarter."

"I should have been smarter. I hope I didn't ruin your evening, it seems like I was pretty drunk." I had to laugh.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk. You said stupid things yesterday."

"Like what?" Why is he always so curious? I shouldn't tell him what he said.

"Nothing special."

"I told you that I would love you, didn't I?" Okay, so he remembers a few things.

"Well, yes. I said you were talking stupid things."

"I don't know what you mean. What stupid things?"

"Huh?"

"You don't seem to understand. I do love you." Well, that was unexpected. He loves me. I love him. Still it's strange.

* * *

Will Henry and Daisuke become a couple? Why is Takeru so rude? You'll find out soon.

The whole story is dedicated to Veemon fan683


	5. Chapter 5

**Shame, embarassment and other intrigues**

Welcome to chapter five :)

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Warning: Story contains gay love and offensive language.

I ** do not** own Digimon. I **do not** own the characters.

**Chapter 5**

Henry loves me. Slowly his faced moved towards mine. Our lips touched, what a great feel. Nohing mattered in that moment. The kiss only remained a few seconds, yet it felt like an eternity. I looked in his eyes, it was a beautiful moment. Suddenly he stood up and rushed out of the room. Did I do something wrong? Oh please don't tell me this was a mistake.

I ran out of my room, I couldn't see him, but I heard him. He vomits in the bathroom, well I guess now he regrets drinking alcohol. I opened the bathroom door and rushed towards Henry. He sits in front of the toilet. I put my arms around him, maybe that would give him a feel of safety I don't know. He puked a few times before he finally stopped. I took a bit of toilet paper and cleaned his face.

"I guess I shouldn't kiss you now." He said and smiled. Even in this situation he's able to smile.

"Come on, I'll support you into the living room and give you a bucket to vomit in." He nodded.

..

We were lying on the couch, cuddling. He finally fell asleep in my arms. I wonder if I should call his parents. That would probably be the best idea. I slowly escaped his arms, taking care that he won't wake up. I grabbed the telephone and called his parents.

"Hello, this is Mr. Wong." A man said.

"Hello Mr. Wong. This is Daisuke, a friend of Henry." I said.

"I'm afraid to tell you we have no ideas where he is, we're really worried." His father answered.

"Don't worry, he is here. He sleeps right now. I just wanted you to know that he's alright and ask if he could stay the night."

"Well.. I guess he could do that, since the holidays just started." How weird. I, the one who hates school more than anybody else, forgot that holidays just started.

"Thanks Mr. Wong. I'll take care of him. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hang up the phone.

I made my way back into Henry's arms and fell asleep as well.

**A few hours later **

I woke up and looked at the clock, shit! We've been sleeping for a long time, it's already 7pm. I realised Henry wasn't awake yet so I decided to kiss him awake. A small kiss on the cheeck was enough for him to wake up. He starred in my eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Awesome." Was he ironic? He didn't sound ironic.

"Was that ironic?"

"No, it wasn't. I may be a bit sick but I woke up cuddling with the boy I love. How could I feel bad." Ohh, how sweet he is. "I would kiss you know, but well I'm still sick."

"Fuck it." I said and kissed him. This time it was a long kiss, every second was more wonderful than the second before. We were making out for a quite a long time.

**The next day**

We decided to tell Takeru about us. He won't be too surprised after that photo thing. We were just about to leave when the phone began to rang.

"Hello, this is Daisuke?" I said.

"Hello, this is Mr. Wong. Can I talk to Henry?" Mr. Wong said.

"Sure." I said and gave Henry the phone. "It's your father."

He talked a bit to his father, then he hung up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home now." He said.

"Okay, then I'll tell Takeru about us alone, no problem." He gave me a kiss and then left the apartment.

I walked over to Takeru's. He opened the door and we walked into his room.

"So, Daisuke. How you're doing?" He asked.

"Well, pretty good. But I have to tell you something. Something important." As I said that he had a small smile on his face. "Do you remember that boy? Henry is his name." After I mentioned Henry his smile was gone. "We.. became a couple." Now it's the opposite. His face is a mix of anger and sadness.

"Shit, That wasn't supposed to happen.." He quietly said. It seems like he didn't want me to here it. Maybe he was just thinking out loud.

"What?" I yelled. He seemed to be surprised that I heard what he said.

"Uhh, nothng." He said. Why is he so strange? He was so rude in the past week. He turned angry when I mentioned Henry. What's wrong with him?

"That wasn't nothing. You said 'that wasn't sopposed to happen'. Why did you say that?"

"Stop it, Daisuke. You can't handle the truth." Now he makes feel a bit scared.

"Tell me what you meant!" I yelled.

"Oh so you want to know it, huh? I'll tell you. I drugged you! But you idiot had to ruin everything and share your drink with that stupid boy." What? Why would he drug me?

"Why would you do that?"

"You're so stupid and naive. Don't you get it? I love you. But I knew you would never love me back. I got frustrated more and more. I wanted to rape you." What?! I can't belive it! He's my best friend. I began to cry and ran out of his apartment. I ran and ran, without a target. I just wanted to be alone. No, not really alone, I wanted to be with Henry. But Henry's home now and I don't really know where he lives.

I walked back home. To my surprise Henry said in front of my door, crying.

* * *

Wow Takeru you asshole! How will it go on? Why is Henry crying? You'll find out.

The whole story is dedicated to Veemon fan683


	6. Chapter 6

**Shame, embarassment and other intrigues**

Welcome to chapter 6! Enjoy :)

Warning: Story contains gay love and offensive language.

I **do not** own Digimon. I **do not** own the characters. Quotes will be listed at the end.

**Chapter 6**

I ran towards Henry. He raised his head and looked at me.

"Henry? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some old friend.. died." He answered.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Come in, I'll make you something to eat." I have to focus on Henry now, fuck Takeru. I supported him into the living room and placed him on the couch.

"Thank you, Dai. My dad didn't want me to leave but I wanted to be with you now. By the way, why do you look so sad?"

"If you're sad I'm sad, Henry. What was the name of your friend?"

"Rena-.. Rena." Rena? What an unusual name. "We were.. we were close."

"Yeah I can see that. I just want you to know that I'll always be there to cheer you up. If you want so I'll go to the funeral with you. He hesitated before he answered.

"There won't be no funeral. But thank you anyway. I knew I could count on you. Fuck, I forgot a my bag at home. I guess I have to live without my stuff."

"I'll get you your bag. Just tell me where you live and stay here. I'll be right back."

"Well, you have to be quiet, it wouldn't be too good if my father would catch you. Here are my keys and I live in the 34th street, the first house on the left, apartment 12." He said and gave me a key.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

**17 minutes later**

I'm standing in front of Henry's apartment. I opened the door and sneaked inside. Damnit, I don't know which room is his. Gladly there was a sign on a door. "Henry's room". I opened the door and saw a bag lying on his bed. Before I grabbed it I took a look around, I'm just too curious. I found a picture of Henry, another boy and a girl, I wonder if the girl is Rena.

As I grabbed the bag something fell out. I picked it up, it seemed familiar. It looks like some sort of digivice! No, that can't be possible. It's probably just a toy. I put it back into the bag and sneaked out.

**Back home**

I opened the door to my apartment and walked into the living room, it was empty. Where's Henry?

"Henry?" I asked loudly. I heard the bathroom door opening and saw Henry coming out of it. "Hey, how are you?"

"Not really good, but thanks for getting my stuff. Did my dad see you?"

"No. One question: What is this?" I asked and showed him the "digivice."

"That's.. just.. a stupid thing." He said, it seemed like he was lying.

"Is it a digivice?" I asked. He looked at me in a surprised way.

"Y-yes.. How come you know?" I walked into my room and came back with my digivice. I throwed it towars him, gladly he could catch it.

"I have a digivice as well." He looks so confused.

"You mean you've been in the digi-world once?"

"Ohh not only once." The confusion in his face turned into a small smile.

"My friend.. her real name was Renamon."

"Was it your partner digimon?" I asked.

"No, but a good friend. Let's talk about that tomorrow, I just want to sleep now." The smile was gone.

"Don't you want to eat anything?"

"No, thank you."

**The next day**

I woke up and realised someone was stroking me. I opened my eyes and saw the one was Henry.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" I asked after I kissed him.

"Not really good and not really much." He answered.

"And how are you feeling?"

"What do you guess?! My friend died and I couldn't sleep?!" This was the first time Henry yelled at me, the first time Henry yelled at all. "Shit, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. After what happened I can understand you. I know you didn't want to hurt me." He kissed me after I finished the sentence.

My phone vibrated on the table next to my bed. I grabbed it and could see I recieved an eMail.. from Veemon! "Daisuke, I could use some help. Patamon is gone and there's a new villain in the digi-world. One digimon after another is dying over here, it's terrible. The worst thing is, we don't know who is the killer. I'm afraid Patamon is dead either." Shit! I have to help them.

"Fuck, don't get this wrong but you should leave now. I have to go to the digi-world. Something's going on there." I said.

"I'll come with you." He answered.

"No, not in this condition."

"I'm fine. And my friend got killed, I have to look after Terriermon, by the way Terriermon is my digimon partner."

"Okay, but don't forget revenge isn't the right thing. Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."

"Trust me I know what I'm doing."

**Half an hour later in the digital world**

We landed somewhere in nowhere. It was a wasteland, it looks a bit like the Grand Canyon. Something was moving towards us, an unfamiliar digimon. It seems like Henry knows it because he also began to run and as they met they hugged each other.

"Dai, this is Terriermon." Henry said.

"Hello Terriermon, nice to meet you."

"Mumantai." It just said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It means something like don't worry, everythings fine. I don't really know why he says that all the time" Henry answered.

"Oh, okay. Well Terriermon, have you seen a Veemon?" I asked.

"No. Is it your digimon partner?" Terriermon answered.

"Yes and it said they would need help. What's going on here?"

"It's terrible, I could barely escape with Guilmons help. Renamon.. sacrificed for us. At least it was a hero's death."

"Have you seen who is doing this?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it's a Magnaangemon. It's just too strong." Magnaangemon? Please tell me it's not that Magnaangemon. This is the moment I remembered everything with Takeru. He couldn't do this, could he?

"First we have to find Veemon, then we'll defeat it."

We started to run without a real target. Surprisingly we found Veemon, hiding in a house.

"Veemon!" I yelled as I found him. We hugged. "Do you know where he is? Magnaangemon?"

"So it's Magnaangemon? Why is he doing this?" Ahh, I forgot that Patamon was gone. So it is that Magnaangemon. He wouldn't do this, unless Takeru would.. force him to do this.

"We have to find him!" Henry yelled and we started to run again. A few Digimons were running away from something so we ran towards the thing they were trying to escape from. Not much later we found him. As he saw us he began to talk.

"Takeru he is here, just as you expected, but he isn't alone." Magnaangemon said. Now I could see Takeru sitting on his shoulder.

"Really? You come here with him? How did you manage that?" Takeru yelled.

"Well he has a digivice, too. Now tell me what the hell you are doing!" I shouted.

"I'm killing everyone you love, before I'll kill you." What the actual fuck is going on with him? Why did he change so damn much?

"Why are you doing this?" Henry yelled.

"He broke my heart, now I'll break his. Oh and his bones. Oh and your bones."

"What happened that you turn into this monster you are?" Veemon yelled.

"I don't know. That's just how the world works. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

"You should hear yourself talking. We're friends." I shouted, already with a few tears in my eyes.

"I don't need no frineds, friends are unnescesarry." Takeru yelled back.

"Friendship **is** unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." Henry said. He is so wise for his age.

"Enough! Now you'll die!" Takeru yelled and Magnaangemon's sword almost hit us.

* * *

Will they defeat Takeru and his digimon partner? You'll find out in the next chapter.

The whole story is dedicated to Veemon fan683

**"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." - Confucius**

**"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." - C. S. Lewis**

**"You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." - Batman - The dark knight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shame, embarassment and other intrigues**

Enjoy chapter 7! :)

Warning: Story contains gay love and offensive language.

I **do not** own Digimon. I **do not **own the characters.

**Chapter 7**

"Veemon, Go!" I yelled and Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon.

"Do you think a armor level could stop us? You fool!" Takeru yelled back and Magnaangemon hit Flamedramon with his sword.

"Flamedramon!" I shouted and ran to him. He was still breathing but he took a lot of damage. Henry and Terriermon were following us. They looked at each other and nodded. Then something strange happened. They merged into one person, one digimon. Woah, it's a mega level digimon.

"What!? The hell is that!?" Takeru yelled. "Magnaangemon, attack!" Magnaangemon flew to Megagargomon. Before Magnaangemon reached Megagargomon he fired to rockets at Magnaangemon. He fell to the ground but Megagargomon didn't stop. He fired more and more rockets until.. Magnaangemon died. He killed him, he didnt had to do that. He could have just stopped him or something. "Magnaangemon? Magnaangemon?" Takeru said in a sad voice and started to cry out loud. So he still got some feels inside him. Megagargomon parted in Terriermon and Henry again. I wanted to talk to Henry but he just ran towards Takeru. As he reached him he pushed him to the ground and started to punch him. One punch after another, I have to stop him otherwise he could kill him. I've never seen Henry in this mood before.

**The following part will be in Henry's point of view**

I just thought of nothing. I just punched Takeru again and again. I won't stop. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I looked back and saw Dai standing there.

"That's enough, Henry." He said. What does he mean? Those were only a few punches. I looked back to Takeru. I realised it weren't a few punches. His whole face is smashed and full of blood. I'm not too sure he is still breathing. What have I done? Suddenly I remembered everything. The reason I always hated violence. I looked at Takeru but I could only see the picture of my neighboor when I was a kid. I beat that kid so hard he almost died. Now I did the same again. I didn't mean to do this. It just happened somehow. Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man. Takeru spits a bit blood out. At least he's still alive. I stood up and starred at him.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." I said, a few tears were running down my face. Dai hugged me.

"It's okay. It's okay. He will make it. We should leave now." Dai said.

"Leave? Leaving him in this condition?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Flamedramon to make sure he survives." We left then.

**A few hours later/Back in the normal world/Daisuke's point of view**

We finally reached home.

"Wow what a day huh?" I said. Henry just nodded. It seems like he's regretting what he did. "You can sleep here today if you want."

"Okay, I still want to know why you were so sad yesterday. We only talked about my problems." Henry answered.

"It was about Takeru.."

"I don't understand."

"In that bowling night.. he drugged us. He's the reason this all happened."

"So that one time he did something right." Henry seemed totally not mad about it. Well in the end Takeru brought us together. We started kissing and ended up in my bed making out.

"Dai, I want you to know I'm ready for the next step, I don't know how you see it." Henry said. Does he mean.. sex? I hurt him last time, that won't happen again.

"Okay but this time we'll do it .. differently." We continued kissing and slowly put our clothes off until we were both naked. That night was the most beautiful night of my life. The next step was a big step, but it was one I liked to climb.

* * *

Yeah I know this was really short. The next one will be a long one then. I still hope you enjoyed it.

**"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man." - Kansas**

The whole story is dedicated to Veemon fan683. You're so important to me and definetly more than a brother.


End file.
